


An Alien Craving

by DastardlyDaisy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Sex, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DastardlyDaisy/pseuds/DastardlyDaisy
Summary: Rick has an encounter with a frisky alien





	An Alien Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday plushi! Your good friend seven commissioned this for you~ Hope you have a great day man!

Rick came to with a groan. His first thought was that he had overdone it with the drinking again, but that thought lasted no more than a second.

“Get off me you slimy cunt.”

He kicked at the thing engulfing him, but the spongy surface of the monster absorbed the blows like a memory foam mattress. He could feel the slime all over his body, his lab coat long lost in the struggle and his turtleneck plastered to his chest. Through the mucus, he could feel the creature sending calming endorphins to him, but he wasn’t having any of that shit.

He tried his arms, but the purple tentacles had him bound. For as goopy as they were, they were incredibly strong. As he moved and tested the strength, the slippery, sickly warm creature moved with him, tightening and trying to prevent another freak out.

Rick huffed and took a deep breath. Thrashing around again would only result in the thing squeezing him and making him pass out again.

“What do you want?” He said blandly. The alien obviously wasn’t a threat, since it hadn’t killed him yet. Another burst of warm endorphins rushed through him as one of the tentacles spiraled up his thigh and rested lightly on his flaccid cock. Rick looked up at the yellow sky of the planet as his brain worked. If the thing could send endorphins to him, that meant he could most likely transmit them back at it.

“I get it. You feed off of other’s good feelings.”

He didn’t need the little blast of endorphins from the creature to know he was right.

“Where’s my portal gun?”

It was obvious that the creature didn’t communicate through speech, so Rick pictured the gun in his mind. He was swayed back and forth as if he were on a water bed as the alien moved. A tentacle appeared above him, it’s purple tapered tip wrapped around his gun—covered in goop, but still intact.

He slackened his body and sighed.

“Well hurry up then.”

God, he needed a drink.

Rick gasped before barking out a laugh as three tendrils snaked up his pant legs. “Hungry aren’t ya, little guy?”

His legs were spread wide as his ankles were fastened in place by the creature. Rick rested his head against the alien’s spongy body as one of tentacles made it’s way to his ass and began wiggling between his cheeks. He wasn’t expecting the tentacles on his nipples, the small tips rubbing over them until they were hard enough to deftly be plucked at. Rick arched his back into it, appreciating the alien’s understanding of human arousal points.

“Hey now, don’t go neglecting _my_ tentacle.” Rick thrust his hips into the air impatiently. The foreplay was nice and he knew the alien was trying to draw things out like a multiple course dish, but if he was going to be molested, he wanted to be molested _right_.

Finally, Rick felt a slender tendril wrap itself around the base of his dick, the slime cool and refreshing on his hot, tightening balls. He let out an uninhibited moan as another one wrapped around them and pulsed teasingly.

The tendril at his ass pushed in with ease, only going an inch or so before pulling out and going back in. Rick hummed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully bask in the feeling of the living gelatinous thing sliding over, under, and inside him.

When the alien finally pushed further into him, there was a slight burning as he was stretched and then a blast of pleasure as the tentacle expertly found his prostate.

“Fuck,” Rick humped into the tentacle wrapped around his cock and threw his head back further into the cushiony surface of the alien, “Fuck, right there…”

His orgasm was mounting hot and fast. He worried for a second that the tentacles would ease up to prolong the whole thing, but instead they came at him full force—every part of the creature writhed and pulsed, more tentacles joined the others and slithered around any and every inch of his body that they could get to.

“Come on, baby—” His cock was completely swallowed by a squirming mass of tendrils as two more of them wriggled into his ass, stretching him to the limit. He moaned hoarsely and bit into a tentacle that was rubbing against his lips.

The alien quivered as Rick came, the semen spurting from him in thick strands and mixing with the translucent slime that covered the being.

Rick went limp as his orgasm ebbed, and the tentacles slowly began to retreat as the creature twitched in ecstasy. He only came to when something hard was nudged against his hand.

He grabbed the portal gun as he was gently put back onto the ground. He looked at the entirety of the alien, as big as a house and a deeper purple near it’s core.

Rick patted the side of it.

“So…same time next week?”


End file.
